Guideline for freshly turned Vampires
The Transformation 'Ere we go. If a vampire decides to transform you he of course first bites you and drinks your blood. You might feel pretty dazed or faint even by the loss of blood, but don't worry, the vampire won't let you die – for now. Then he allows you to drink his blood – or is forcing you to do so, depending on your reaction on this idea. He allows you to drink enough of his blood to gain at least a 20 % amount of vampiric blood in your body. You might feel disgusted first, but surely you will also feel that this helps you to survive, so it might end up the way, that you get the taste of it by your own will. After this the vampire's part is done and if you're a lucky one, the vampire now guides you through the next few hours. It may last about half an hour until your body starts to change. This change might result in strong fever and panic attacks, but this is how it is, you can neither change nor stop the process. Your entire inner organs is about to change. Your stomach connects with your blood circulatory system while some other organs die or just change their functionality. In the meantime you are surely going through some kind of hell for the next fifteen to thirty minutes – but remember, every birth is connected with pain. Oh, and not to forget you have some pretty fangs now! You are getting rid of the human remains easily now. The contents of your organs; the remains of any food in your body – all is forced out, so you better form close friendship with the next toilet. You should consider now to take your first meal, you are surely hungry as hell. Oh, and as a nice side effect, it also completes the transformation process; breaks the membranes which still lock the new blood related organs from the circulatory system and makes your new organs work well. After all of this we are finally done! Welcome to your new life! Physique So, as you are a vampire now, you should know several things about your brand new body. First of all: you won't get older anymore! Yeah! You will keep the shape you posses now; right after your transformation. Exactly this look! Forever and ever! The only thing you will be able to change will be your hair. Even the scars you will probably get from now on will disappear after a (long long) while. From now on you will gain your energy from the blood you drink which also will get into your blood circulation. Don't worry, it's not lethal if you swallow other things too, like water, tea, sperm or such, but human food will cause sickness and no matter what you do sooner or later you will threw it up again. So it might be better not to try it. Your eyes now are way more sensitive, you can see in complete darkness even, but of course this doesn't mean that artificial lights can cause you problems either. Your hearing sense, and your physical strength are now way better than they were as human and also not to forget your reflexes. Sex, drugs and alcohol still effect on you like on any humans almost but with your change you might enjoy them even more if you get what I mean ... :horny: I almost forgot to mention, your blood is now extremely healthy. You not only are able to heal other vampire's wounds (tho… this process is pretty painful), your blood also could be be a cure for most human diseases. So better you hide it from humans, or you might end up as a guinea pig. Oh, and don't worry if you lose lots of blood. Even if you don't have any blood in your veins, it will just cause unconsciousness, but not death. Stop breathing is also not deadly as you are capable of living without air, but as a human reflex you maybe never get rid of it. Dark Gifts Oh well here we go! This is probably the most interesting part for you, one of the biggest advantages of your new life. Your Dark Gifts. By now you should be already able to hear humans thought. But don't worry, it will go all silent once you've learnt how to use properly your abilities. You will see they are very useful. They work on a very simple way: making you able to manipulate energies. Feelings, pain, pleasure, thoughts all based on energy. You can use the Dark Gifts to cause attraction in your human prey and also to turn the pain of your bite into some exciting and blissful feeling. You can also use to talk telepathical to other vampires, to heal wounds or to cause pain, or even to close your mind from other vampire's Dark Gifts. It is told that really skilled vampires can even cause an orgasm in a human even without touching, but for myself I didn't see any proof for this. So it's up to you what do you plan do with your new Dark Gifts! Way of Living Well if you ever consider to kill humans in order to get their blood – forget about it. You would be hunted down by others in no time, in the following few nights. It is not only not allowed but also very foolish to kill humans. It would just cause a stir amongst the humans, which could lead into further issues or problems what we want to avoid, so better to forget about killing any. You have so many better chances seducing them and give them a good feeling while drinking their blood. If you are a lucky one, your creator will guide you through the first weeks. If not… well, shit happens, doesn't it? You should also consider of learning how to use at least one weapon – preferably a Katana. There are still strange rumors on the nightly streets amongst the vampires and… for sure you will feel much more save with a weapon, believe me ;) Leathal Things So you think you are a mighty, evil, undefeatable, immortal creature now?? Faaar from it! Even you can die and – believe it or not – that is no fun. There are several ways to die actually, but let's start with the most obvious one: The Sun – it is s simple and quick way of dying. Go under the Sun and when the Sunrays are potent enough, they will ignite your skin and you simply will burn to death. So I highly recommend you to search for a safe hideout before sunrise. Silver – well, that's one nasty thing. Every vampire has some kind of silver "allergy". Touching the skin won't be a the problem, it just causing itching after a while... but once you get it directly in your body or – even worse – into your blood… OUCH! It will feel like you are being eaten from inside. The higher the dose is, the worse the pain will be; fever, hallucination and feeling of weakness. Your bones and joints probably will start to ache like hell, and you won't know anymore that you are male or female; and all you can do is praying for a quick death... or someone who is kind enough to help you to rid of your poisoned blood. Also, losing blood is the only way to cure it actually. Get rid of your blood fast, than drink fresh, clean blood to feel better again. Deathblood – that's a thing what mostly happens among young vampires often as an accident or it can be used as one nasty weapon during assaults. So, what this actually really means? Well, it's simple you take the blood of a dead person. When young vampires attempt drink too much and their prey dies during the feeding, the blood becomes poisonous immediately. Drinking it – or getting it in your body on some other way – will poison you as well. First symptoms are taste of bitter almond on your tongue and also reflects in your breath what gives the scent of it. Your lungs and your heart will be affected at first and over days or sometimes even weeks your inner organs will corrode and rot slowly. It horribly hurts; you cough a lot and spill out blood even and also the remains of your organs. The only cure on this is the blood of your creator. Even few mouthful of this blood can save your life. If you don't know who was your creator or he is already dead… well… in this case I would recommend suicide… Losing the head – literally aka beheading. This is actually the fastest and the most human and merciful way of dying. This method often used in fights (also a good reason why the Katana is the most popular weapon amongst the vampires) but surely not really a good possibility for suicide Well now you should be prepared enough for you new life as a vampire! Take care and have fun! Category:Physiology Category:Browse